THE VAMPIRES HEART
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: This not a little vampire, story its another book but they don't seem to have it so the close thing to it is the little vampire, its about vamoires but its based on MARK A ROEDER "THE VAMPIRE"S HEART" so if you know this book thats good if not read it.


EgyptAdbydos: This story contains slash and MRPEG so if you don't like it don't read, plus I written this because I can't seem to find this book fan fiction "THE VAMPIRE'S HEART." It really is a cute story and it's a yaoi story.

Plot: It's been a year since Josiah and Graham got together and now Graham is experiencing something other then becoming stronger in his vampire strength as the year went by, but he wakes up throwing up, his mate is worried about him, but because of their secret they can't risk a doctor appointment.

________________________________________________________________________

"Josiah my parents are starting to suspect something wrong with me, since I haven't grown or age since well since I was turned, not that I regret it because I don't it gave me you by the way where's Basil he is your son." Graham asked his vampire mate that was force to turn him because he was already turning and Basil made this potion that would have turn him human again but was killing him.

"When a vampire or in this case half vampire is born because one of the parents like me drugged by who I thought was a friend they will be reborn by the vampire's real mate, you." Josiah said looking at him. "Oh, just one thing I'm not pregnant and I'm still a virgin." Graham muttered. "Not for long." Josiah said pushing his mate to the bed.

Josiah lives alone in a two story house that many humans avoid but Graham thought of it as a little home. "Josiah I'm only fourteen and you've been fifteen for like over nine hundred years." Graham said tiring to concentrate on something but Josiah warm tongue on his neck. "I have been fifteen for exactly 981 years thank you." Josiah said his British accent made shivers go down Graham back.

"Right I'm not done with you." Josiah said taking off his mate's shirt and pants then his boxers until Graham was completely naked underneath him. Josiah kissed his way down to Graham collarbone and then right back up to kiss him deeply. Josiah squeezed his mate's election causing Graham to gasp and Josiah used it to push his tongue in and explore his mate's mouth.

Josiah kissed his both in a loving and needing way that Graham didn't notice when Josiah covered his fingers with lube and pushed one up his entrance. Graham gasped in discomfort but Josiah kept kissing him soon he had all three fingers stretching him and moving in and out of him. Josiah felt that his mate was ready and pulled out his fingers and put lube on his hard member and grabbed it before looking at the beauty underneath him.

Graham has changed ever since he join him in this eternal life, he was more confident and he let his beautiful red hair fall to his shoulders. His green eyes darker because if lust but Josiah knew that his own blue eyes were just as dark with lust as his mate, Graham made this life better because Josiah found something he hadn't been able to find in 981 years, love. Graham meet Josiah soft loving gaze and nodded giving the black haired boy permission to enter him.

Josiah smiled and lean down to kiss Graham hoping it will help a little in the pain he'll feel the moment he penetrate his entrance. Josiah pushed the head of his member in first and felt Graham go rigid as he push in a little more. He was half way in when he felt something wet hit his hand, he looked up to see his angle crying. Josiah felt bad and push in all the way in and felt more tears, he kissed them away licking his mate's face. The wolf in him told him to stay still for his mate.

"I'm…okay now…please move Josiah it feels so good." Graham moan out as he rolled his hips.

Josiah moaned and pulled out and trust right back in, making Graham moan when he did. Bingo that's the spot that I have to hit. Josiah thought as he trust into Graham hitting that spot over and over.

Graham moaned his name with each one, "Josiah…I'm coming soon." Graham moaned out. Josiah reached in-between them pumped Graham member with his trust trying to make Graham come first.

"Josiah." Graham moaned as he spilled his seed on Josiah hand and their lower body. Josiah moan as Graham's walls closed in on his member but when Graham even though they don't drink blood bit into his neck and started sucking he lost it and spilled deep inside his mate.

Josiah also bit down on Graham neck and sucked the sweet blood. Josiah thought he just died and went to heaven as they rode out the orgasm. "Ummm… Josiah I need to get home before my mom knows what we just did and decide she does want to kill you and then we have to explain why the bullet didn't kill you." Graham said looking at his mate.

"I know." Josiah said giving Graham one last kiss and got out of him and helped him up. "I'm going to be sore for days thanks to you." Graham muttered rubbing his lower back.

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago, if I remember correctly you were moaning for more." Josiah said with a smirk. "You're lucky I'm sore and love you too much to hurt you." Graham said.

Josiah smiled and leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Okay let's get dressed." Graham said once the kiss was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for walking me home, Josiah." Graham said as he waved his boyfriend good bye.

"So how was your day Graham?" His mother asked him.

"It was good, I'm be in my room until dinner." Graham said he knew his father was just getting use to the fact that his only son is gay and that his boyfriend what they think is two years older then him. But what they didn't know was that they were vampires and didn't really need to sleep. So sometimes he snuck out and meet his boyfriend in their wolf forms.

________________________________________________________________________

EgyptAdbydos: they turn into wolves, you have to be bitten three times to become what they call a fully flesh vampire, but if your only bitten twice you'll be immortal but don't really crave for blood or have bloodlust.

Josiah only takes a little bit of human emotions but if he takes to much he'll end up eating their souls which he finds worse then kill them for their blood. Graham is the same but they drink each others blood.

Sunlight will leave them with a big sun burn, garlic they can with stand as long as it's not eaten or touched. Lemon boom is worse the mere smell makes them sick and if touch their skins starts to boil and looks like they have a bad rash. They only die if their heads are cut off and thrown in a fire. They mate both as humans and wolves, oh and they eat human food when their not taking away human emotion.

They say that the humans' freezes like it forgotten what they were feeling before starting to feel their emotion again, it also makes the feel weak but some don't show it.

Thanks that is all you need to know, Please R&R.


End file.
